


The Toast Incident

by Little_Plants_Love



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reginald refuses to sleep, and hates toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plants_Love/pseuds/Little_Plants_Love
Summary: A sleep-deprived Reginald, a worried Right, and a breakfast plate. What's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	The Toast Incident

It had been 6 hours since the door to Reginald's room had last opened, and when it eventually did, it wasn't for the owner of the room. Right entered Reginald's room with a plate of food grasped in his hands, steam still rising from its contents. Reginald sat up from his position slumped over his desk, hurrying to pretend that he hadn't been almost asleep.

"What do you want, Right?" He grumbled as the taller man set the plate in front of him, giving him a confused look.

"I want you to eat something, then get some rest. It's been days since you last slept, sir." Right commanded, giving the other a look that left no room for argument. After a few moments of glaring at his partner in crime, Reginald huffed and looked down at the plate.

"Right, what the fuck is this?!" He exclaimed, picking up one of the pieces of perfectly toasted bread and seemingly glaring into Right's very soul.

"Uh… toast?" The taller man laughed at the offended expression on Reginald's face, which only added to the expression.

"Toast is a fucking abomination and I don't want it anywhere near me- or on this goddamm airship!" Reginald stood as he spoke, but he failed to keep the whine out of his voice or his knees from giving out on him. Right was quick to catch his leader, picking him up despite the whined protests. 

"You're going to bed, Copperbottom. I'll get you some more food once you wake up." Right ordered as he gently set Reginald down onto his bed, tucking the blankets loosely over him. He then turned to leave, only to stop when he felt someone grab his hand.

"Only if you stay with me." The request surprised Reginald himself almost as much as it did Right, but he couldn't say he was disappointed when his partner in crime turned back around and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Only until you fall asleep- you know these idiots can't go without at least one of us for too long." Reginald was satisfied with the answer, curling up under the blankets with his head on Right's lap. It wasn't long until he was sound asleep with a smile on his face and a hand gently smoothing over his hair.


End file.
